His name is Vous (You)
by shakeahand55
Summary: Courfeyrac gets a dog and Grantaire's normal routine before class is to meet Joly at the library and whoever else is there with him. Oh Marius is in this one!


Title: His name is Vous (You)

Pairing: Enjolras/Grantaire, and Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet

Summary: Courfeyrac gets a dog and Grantaire's normal routine before class is to meet Joly at the library and whoever else is there with him. Oh Marius is in this one!

Note: This takes place at the end of April start of May Second year of College just after, Just Another Night. Vous means You in French.

* * *

Tuesday is just another boring school day, Enjolras takes off at 5:30am to get to the library at ParisTech as it opens with his heavy as sin backpack and Grantaire rolls over and hits snooze on his alarm 4 times before rolling out of bed and jumping in the shower.

After he is dressed and ready to leave he puts his fresh coffee in a travel mug, makes sure he has his phone and keys then walks out of the apartment, his backpack and all his school stuff is where he left it in the studio of his last period class Mondays, he leaves it there every Monday so he doesn't have to carry it back to the same class Tuesday morning.

He's not the only Art student who does that, the teacher even leaves the door unlocked if they need to get something in the early hours of the morning when school has yet to begin, or so some of them have a place to work in peace without their roommate(s) or friends bugging them so they could get their work done.

She is one of Grantaire's favourite teachers; she actually cares about them and doesn't talk down to them or make unrealistic demands like some Art teachers he's had over the years.

He avoids the elevator and heads to the stairs at the other end of the hall and starts his trip down the five flights to get him to the ground floor of the building, he stops on his way out of the lobby to check that their mail box isn't full of junk mail, it isn't today, and then goes on his way.

He heads to the library of the College he (and everyone but Enjolras) attends knowing that he can find Joly there and maybe even Marius, Courfeyrac or Jehan if he isn't walking through the park on the east side of the campus looking at the flowers or trees before he has to go to class.

They are all lucky enough to go to the same school, Enjolras is the only one who goes somewhere else, he is going to ParisTech so he can work on getting his PHD, which makes Grantaire oddly proud, who else can they their other half is getting or has a PHD.

Walking into the library, holding back a yawn and scratching his head he makes his way to the back wall where his friends like to sit at a back table among the stacks of books, sometimes he can smell books for days after being in here.

He smiles as he sees Joly taking notes from a huge textbook, Marius and Courfeyrac are quizzing each other from a few cue cards and Jehan is sitting on the other side of the table, his bag on the chair beside him as he writes in one of his ever present notebooks.

"Should you be here today, wasn't Musichetta due for a checkup" he asked as he took a seat at the table, Jehan moving his bag for him to sit down "here read this" he thrust a notebook into Grantaire's hands and pointed to a sonnet half way down the page.

"Did you write something else about that girl on the bike with the big rack?" he asked with a grin "my Jehan we taught you will" he said smirking as a blush took over Jehan's face "just read it" he said waiting for Grantaire to reply, and happy with his answer when he did.

"It's not until lunch time so she told me to go to my morning class, Bossuet took the day off work so he is with her right now and I'm going to meet them at 11:40 at the doctor's office" he said his eyes wide.

"By the way sorry about the gift we'll take it back and get a replacement, Enjolras is ready to make a speech to the store manager about it and I think I might let him" Grantaire shook his head as he stopped talking, Joly nodded his head.

"It's alright, 'Chetta said you guys didn't have to get that to start with, we could have found a crib and dresser set at the local shop" he said "but it was beautiful, she couldn't wait for it to be put up…but she understands these things happen" Joly said still looking at his book.

"We are getting you a replacement Joly, even if you find one at a local shop, we will make you guys use the one we are getting you" Joly looked at Grantaire for a minute before nodding again "as long as it's clean and you know it won't get anybody killed…I heard about a story from America where the mother and baby got fleas from the crib bedding that the baby had been using!"

Marius turned from his cue card, he had been staring at it trying to think of the answer to what Courfeyrac had just asked him when he turned his head and looked at Joly "that was a hoax, you can't get fleas from, wait never mind, Joly it's not real go back to your notes" he said as Courfeyrac smirked and Grantaire laughed.

"Oh and sorry I missed the party" Marius said "I had to go help settle my grandfather's affairs with my aunt, he never wanted a funeral so I just have to go back home on Friday but I'll be back on Sunday night, she seems to be taking it better than I thought she would" he said taking a drink from his own travel mug, the hot coffee burning him as he drank it.

"You guys were never close were you?" Grantaire asked him taking out his phone and checking his email "no, I think my aunt is better off without him, he was just getting worse as time went on, no disrespect to the dead of course. I will miss him, he was my only Grandfather after all" Marius said bowing his head before going back to the question Courfeyrac had asked him.

"So I heard from Combeferre that you got a dog" he laughed when Courfeyrac dropped his cue cards with a half held in squeal and a full grin, Marius put his head in his hands and laid face down on the table top and let out a moan, Grantaire laughed once more.

"Yes I did" Courfeyrac said taking out his phone so he could show Grantaire the pictures of the dog "his name is Vous, V-O-U-S, he is a Jack Russell and he is the ugliest thing on the Earth….isn't he cute" he hands Grantaire his phone and lets him scroll through the pictures he has.

Joly watched them out of the side of his eye as he kept copying notes or highlighting something, Jehan was leaning on Grantaire's shoulder looking at the pictures and Courfeyrac was smiling, Marius still had his head on the table.

"He's a tiny thing, aren't they bigger than that?" he asked handing the phone to Jehan who giggled when he saw a picture of Combeferre with the dog on his head, Marius in the back not looking pleased with his arms crossed.

"I think so but the guy said this one was the runt of the litter, I couldn't say no, he just gave him to me, I didn't have to pay!" he hit Marius on the back of the head when he mumbled something.

"The guy lived in the Student apartments, you know the ones near the Music building, well he dropped out of College and is moving to Calais, I'm not sure what for but all the best to him" Courfeyrac said with a smile.

You wouldn't think Courfeyrac was made out to take a single Law class never mind try to be a Lawyer but once he got started and according to some of his teachers, applied himself he was as good a student as they came.

He had only made his mind up when he was applying for College that he wanted to be a Lawyer, all through High School he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, some people think he just closed his eyes and ran his finger down a page and picked whatever his finger landed on.

Grantaire and Jehan nodded as they looked at the pictures "do you want me to bring him to-" Joly looked up quickly and tossed a highlighter at Courfeyrac's head with a wild look about his eyes.

"You will not bring that dog anyway, has it had its shots? How do you know it doesn't have rabies? It could kill you in your sleep! Oh god don't come any closer to me you've been near it!" he said his eyes wide and he looked paler then he did 10 seconds ago.

"My dog isn't going to kill me or you Joly calm down" Courfeyrac said trying to calm Joly before he got started "alright we should get going Marius and beat the rush to the coffee stand before class" Courfeyrac said as Jehan passed the phone back to him.

"Well I'll take off as well and see if I can go bug Éponine or Cosette before they go to class" Grantaire grinned "Joly it's alright his dog won't kill you…I'll make sure he has his shots before next week" Grantaire said as he got up to leave.

Waving to Jehan who waved back and Joly never seemed to hear him, he was quickly flipping through his textbook and his hand was on his neck feeling it his eyes wide and Jehan watched him before smiling and quickly writing down what Grantaire knew to be another poem of some sort.

He laughed and headed back the way he came out of the library before passing the Health Services building and headed to the Art building to get to the studio and work on a painting he was doing, it was a gift for the nursery, for the baby and for Musichetta.

It wasn't very big, just about the size of a normal poster you could buy at the store so it would go well against the space on the yellow walls which had white crown molding along the top and bottom.

This painting was a blue, orange and purple sunset with balloons and dogs, he'd be sure to add a small Jack Russell on to it somewhere just for the hell of it, he knew the kid would like it.

Hell he knew Bossuet and Joly already liked it and it wasn't even done yet, Musichetta wouldn't get to see it until he was finished which shouldn't be much longer.

He could smell paint fumes and clay walking in to the building, he took a deep breath and moved deeper in to the smells down the hallway to the studio where he left his work, he didn't have a name for his painting yet but he knew he'd think of something.

Note:

I gave Courfeyrac a dog, a Jack Russell that was the runt of the litter and is pretty small even as Jack Russell's go, his name is You, or Vous in French. He got it off a guy that lived in the Student apartments by the College but had dropped out and was moving to Calais. He just gave the dog to Courfeyrac, he still has 2 more to get rid of and he didn't want money for him he was just happy to get rid of the dog.

My head canon for Marius is this:

Age 23, Marius knows German and English but he is (they all are) French first and foremost, so they are supposed to be talking in French and everything, it's Paris people! He is one of the few who knows English (Enjolras, Combeferre and Musichetta already know English, and he is teaching Cosette), most of Les Amis only know a few words but they couldn't carry on a conversation. He is studying Law and is in all the same classes as Courfeyrac. Marius moved to the College in January of their second year, and he had already known Courfeyrac from when they were younger, so he became fast friends with Les Amis! He wasn't there for any of the earlier stories but from every one after this point he will be in, and if not in he will at least be mentioned as to why he's not there. He lives with Combeferre and Courfeyrac in a 3 bedroom apartment.

Ok so my head canon for Musichetta, she found out she was pregnant just after House Warming Party, that's why she was drinking during it because she didn't find out until after and she's due June 9. That's all you need to know about her for now.

I think that's it for now, yep you should be good. Thank you for reading my Series and the things I post in it, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that someone (that people in general) actually take the time to read what I write and post here.


End file.
